In the related art, as a method for estimating a slope, it is known that an actual fuel efficiency is computed based on a travel distance and the fuel amount actually supplied to an engine while a vehicle travels, reference fuel efficiency with respect to a vehicle speed is computed from a fuel efficiency map, and the slope is estimated based on such computation result (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).